


Neville's Anatomy

by LadyGloucester



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Love, Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGloucester/pseuds/LadyGloucester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know who you are? Do you know what you want to be? Do you know what it takes to get it? And what if love came on your way? Would you let it keep you from getting the things you wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wild Ones

She hated London. But carrying the Neville name had consequences, and one of them was doing her residency in London Warwick Hospital, the hospital where her idolized father had passed from smart resident to one of the most prize-winning, respected doctors in the continent. 

He was still living in London, but that was something only Anne knew. And he had made her promise so. Alzheimer's had gotten the best of him and in the early stages of the disease, Richard Neville had asked her sister for a bunch of promises. To become a doctor that would bring honor and pride to the Neville name. To do her residency in London Warwick. And to never, ever tell anyone about his illness. A very, very heavy burden she found to be carrying all by herself. But Anne had never broken a promise in her life. She was not going to start by betraying his own father and mentor. 

All she could do is drown the feeling with a good old faithful friend: Cuervo.

Lovell's was quite close to the hospital, and after she had all the paperwork done, she decided it was time to get some tequila and, who knew, maybe a sexy guy to share it with. But Anne wasn't one to fool herself. She knew how high her standards were. And back in Middleham, the boys knew too. She was almost impossible to get… unless your name were Lancaster. But that was ancient history.

Anne sat at the counter and made a gesture with her hand to the bartender. Not a hot one, but he had a nice smile.

"Tequila, please. Reposado."

"Sure!"

The guy served it with and gasped at the way she drank it. Not very lady-like, truth be told. She bit the lemon with a frown and let a sigh escape her lips.

"Another, please."

"You sure?"

Anne raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What do you think?"

"Celebrating?" A voice came from her right.

"Preeetty much." She answered without even looking. She knew her way at those kind of places and guys with that poor line where always the worst.

"May I?"

The smile behind the voice made her turn to it. This dark-haired guy, with the deepest, darkest blue eyes she had ever seen and loose curls that would make any teenager scream was staring at her, with a very friendly smile. 

 _Friendly and sexy_.

"Ehm… Sure, why not. Another one for…"

"Richard, my name's Richard."

"Anne."

He shook her hand with that smile still on his lips and Anne had to turn away her eyes. He was hot, and she didn't knew if it was the tequila or the loneliness or the burden, but she decided she didn't want to spend the night along. She spun her stool towards him and took both the shots, offering one to him.

"Ready?"

"When you are."

Without taking their eyes of each other's, they both drank the shot and left the glass on the counter, after biting the lemon hard.

"So… What is it you're celebrating? If you don't mind my asking." He did a cute gesture with his perfect eyebrows that disarmed Anne. That, and the way he was looking at her, was pretty much making her want to leave that bar and take him home. Before answering, she ordered two more tequilas and placed her eyes back on his.

"Tomorrow is my first day at work."

"Mmm… And you plan on starting it with a hangover?"

"Yeah, pretty much it." She answered laughing, as his smile grew wider. _And sexier_.

"Maybe I should act as a responsible adult then, and keep you from drinking anymore." He whispered, half-closing his eyes.

Anne looked at him, took off a twenty of her purse, put it on the counter and stood up, leaving. But when she where at the door, she turned around and nod at him.

"You're not coming?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They barely made it to the house. At the doorstep, the hunger in his eyes left them and travelled all the way to his mouth, kissing her against the wall, pushing his body against her hips. Anne was overwhelmed by the feeling of her tongue touching hers, and took her a while to find the will to pull away and open the door.

The stairs were to ambitious, so they settled for the couch. He had picked her up, her legs surrounding his waist, and placed her on the cushions. Anne's hands were clawing at his back, feeling the strength of the muscles of his chest against his breasts, while his mouth tried to devour her. He bit her lips, caressed them with his tongue, sucked them into his mouth with mastery. Anne was over the edge just with the kissing, so when he started to pull her sweater up, she took it off herself and threw it on the floor. 

He had the sexiest smirk on his perfect lips, not too full, not too thin, and hid it against her shoulders, lowering the straps of her bra and kissing where they had left a mark. Anne held his curls between his fingers and moaned in pleasure, while he kept going south. The next stop where her breasts, and he skillfully unhooked her bra inserting his hand between her back and the couch. 

He got rid of it without stopping his kisses all over her. He started to caress her nipples with his lips and the tip of his tongue, not even kissing them, just a sweet tease that got Anne even wetter. She wasn't going to last any longer this time. But she planned on getting the best of it. She started to unbutton his dark blue shirt, and lowered it over his shoulders before he took it off completely. The sight of his naked torso was glorious. It was as touching some Renaissance sculpture, but instead of cold marble, she found him to be warm and sensitive. When she caressed every crease, between the pectorals, over the abs, he moaned in pleasure and started to unbutton both her pants and his. He took care of both of them, and on his way back, started to kiss her legs, first the knees, then the thighs, with especial attention to the skin on their inner side.

"You feel so nice, Anne…" He growled under his breath, making her tremble with pleasure.

"I want you… Inside…" She managed to whisper while pulling him up by the shoulders. 

He kissed her back with passion, and instead of taking off her silk g-string, he put it aside and entered her with one thrust. The feeling was so intense that Anne couldn't help a loud groan before he kissed her again. She bit his lower lip, while he was panting against her mouth, and the thrusts became more and more intense in rhythm and in prowess. His eyes fixed on hers and that made her go over the edge, the way he was staring at her as if he wanted to possess her completely.

Anne cried out loud, with his hand over her mouth, and bit one of his fingers, throwing him over the ecstasy. He came inside of her, and carefully let go of his weight. Anne felt him on top of hers, covering every inch of her skin with his, and stroke his soft curls. When he recovered his breath, he rolled to his side and made her roll with him, so they were on their sides, looking at each other.

His left hand was holding his head, and the right one travelled along her skin, the hips, the ribcage, her arm…

Anne looked him in the eye and she didn't know what happened. Maybe it was the tequila, maybe it wasn't, but she just had it.

 _The best sex of my life_.


	2. Fade out lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Anne, but tequila isn't your friend...
> 
> Is it?

"Jesus…"

Her head was about to explode. A little annoying voice pitched inside her head, saying something in the line of _I told you so_ , but she chose to ignore it. What was harder to ignore was the fact that she was sleeping on the floor. Ok, yeah, she had just moved to her parents old house in London, but she had a perfectly good bed upstairs. Was she so drunk last night she never made it to it?

The answer to that question popped with a quiet, almost sweet snore. Anne stopped making any noises, but the snore was still there. No hallucinations. No hangover mind tricks. She slowly sat up to find herself wearing a man's dark blue shirt, way too large for her. But when she identified where the sound was coming from, her heart pounded like a jackhammer. 

On the couch there was a man. A young man, probably, by the smoothness of his face and the absence of wrinkles or creases. His dark curls framed his attractive face. His hands were lying on top of his naked flat stomach, and he was only wearing his boxers. 

_Dior boxers. O... M... G…_

Anne rubbed her eyes as memories started to come flashing before them. His mouth biting her lips, his hands clawing her hips, his tongue…

"Jesus squared…"

How come he stayed over? Didn't he know the meaning of one night stand? Anne started panicking. She wasn't precisely a master on dismissing her sex flings, that's why she always found a way to let them know they weren't welcome to spend the night. And they were all very obedient. Clearly tequila had taken the best of her.

With her mind on getting out of her own house before that guy woke up and procuring herself a good Excedrin fix on her way out, she started to stand up very slowly.

_Ninja style, Anne, come on…_

She managed to collect her clothes from the floor on her way out, but, of course, that ancient stupid floor had to give her away. The wooden floorboard cracked under her tiny feet and the noise woke him up like a lightning strike. She cringed and froze where she was, hoping that the noise she was hearing behind her was the guy shifting his position.

"Good morning…"

_Too much for ninja style…_

His voice sounded sleepy, but totally confident. Anne slowly turned around and realize the shirt was open --and she was naked-- by the way his eyes roamed on her. She closed it precariously and tried to hide everything while he started to smile in amusement.

"I think it's too late for that…"

"Ok, ok, easy, you magic fingers! I… I… Well, you know, I need to go to work and… and you need to… just… err… go home, maybe?"

The guy raised his eyebrows and the smile became wider while he started to dress.

"You don't remember my name, do you, Anne?"

She could feel her cheeks flushed fiercely as she tried to recollect the events from the last night. To no avail, of course.

"Of course I do, I just… Well, I'm going to shower, so…"

"Do you need company?" He asked standing up and smiled in a very seductive, yet amused way.

"No! No, please, just… Have a good day, ok?" 

"Wait, you..."

Anne disappeared upstairs on her way to the shower. While she was in it, she heard the door closing, so at least, there was one less problem to worry about. 

She was only running late on her first day to work.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

When Anne got to Warwick Hospital's surgery floor, it was already filled with first year residents waiting to get assigned. She had finished her internship --and passed with flying colors-- at Middleham Gloucester Hospital, so she didn't envy those who still had to go through it. They all looked like headless chickens. 

"First year guinea pig?" A soft voice sounded by her side, making her smile instantly.

"Yep. You too?" She asked when she turned. 

In front of her there was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. She could tell her golden hair was long and wavy, even though she kept it in a tight braid easy to hold up with pins inside the surgical cap. Her skin was flawless, her eyes green as freshly rained-on grass, and her smile was captivating. 

"Yep. Lizzy Woodvile." She offered her hand and Anne shook it knowingly.

"Woodville, ah? Anything to do with Jacquetta Woodville?"

"Guilty. That's my mother, impossible to live up to, is it?" She said with an apologetic smile.

"Anne Neville." She answered sympathetically. "Know exactly what you mean."

Lizzy chuckled and checked her pager. "The rest of them should be here by now."

As if she was a witch, suddenly two more residents came by charm.

"First year guinea pigs?" A striking redhead asked coming nearby.

"Yep. Anne Neville, Lizzy Woodville." She presented them both.

"Jane Shore. And you…?" 

Jane turned around to face the other guy who came at the same time as she did. But all he did was smirk and keep to himself while texting. They turned their back on his and shrugged.

"There's always some smart-ass that think he's too good for the rest of us poor mortals." Lizzy pointed dryly. 

_Asshole..._

"So, you know any of the attendings? Who's going to be ours?" Anne asked facing her two partners.

"Hope we won't have the Bad Queen today." Jane whispered.

"Seriously?" Anne chuckled. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"She used to be chief of surgery until they kicked her down for abuse of authority. Now she's just a general surgery attending, and she's not happy with it. The name comes a long way back from that time. She was a royal pain in the ass." Jane explained in a low voice.

"Neville, Plantagenet, you're with York…"

Anne turned around to the voice giving them the schedule, and her knees trembled when she processed who that was. 

_Holy mother of…_

There he was, the guy with no name, in dark blue scrubs, perfect curls and professional seriousness all over his face. Who'd say he had been moaning inside of her just hours before. When their eyes met, Anne was deadly pale and his eyes gleamed for a second, but then, it was gone.

"… In cardio-thoracics, and Shore and Woodville, you're with me in neuro. Go!"

To his right another surgeon awaited for her and the stupid guy who, apparently, was Plantagenet. Tall, handsome, slightly curly chestnut hair and a smile that could wet any woman's underwear.

"Come on, guys, let me tell you about this myocardiopathy that came in last night…"

_This is going to be a long, long day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No medical training here, so I'll just let my imagination go xD


	3. Cut Me Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincidences are the salt of life... aren't they, Anne?

First day and already a 36 hour shift. Even so, Anne felt grateful that she was going to be busy all day and a half long. Instead, she'd have to face the fact that she got banged like she'd never been by one of her new bosses. She should've known those magic fingers were a surgeon's. But she didn't allow herself to remember any of it. She was in way too much responsibility to get lost in the sensations he had caused her.

Working hand by hand with Edward York was a privilege. His father was right about him. He was one of the most promising cardio-thoracic surgeons in the country, and was building a strong career. His hands were magical, his fingers were able to repair the slightest lesion in a vein, without damaging even further. 

After a 20 hour on call shift and 6 hours at the O.R. with York, Anne was craving a shower. She found a five minute space between rounds and completing the charts and decided to take it. The locker rooms were on the first floor, so she called the lift and waited. Anne was staring at her notes, trying to figure out how York had performed one of his movements during surgery when she heard the ring.

Her eyes went straight to his. He was lying against the wall of the lift, his hands holding the bar at her back. The look on his face seemed slightly surprised, but not in an annoyed way. By the bags under his gorgeous eyes, Anne could tell he had the same shift she was having.

For a second Anne thought to run to the stairs and get away from that awkward situation she was about to dive in, but she gave it a better thought. If she was to work with him, this was a moment as good as any. So feeling her cheeks blushing like a teen, she jumped in looking at the floor. She pressed the first floor button and stood by the panel.

Seconds passed in silence as if they were hours. She didn't hear him come closer, but she did feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"How's your first day, Anne Neville?" He whispered in a low voice that gave her goosebumps.

She knew that if she'd turn, they will end up kissing in the lift. What a nice way to start her career. So she kept her back turned, and tried to control her nerves. 

_For God's sake, you're a surgeon, nerves of steel!… And he has no right to do this!_

She walked to the other side of the lift and faced him at a safe distance.

"I… You… You can't! You're my boss, you can't do this!" Anne stuttered.

"What am I doing? Asking one of my residents about her day?" He smiled completely amused. She could tell he was having so much fun with this. "Do you wanna grab a drink when you're done?" 

Anne almost fell in surprise. "No!"

The doors rang and opened and Anne left the lift almost running hearing his voice behind her.

"This is the fourth floor…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Too much for a dramatic way out…_

She kept thinking about him the rest of the shift, trying to concentrate when it was needed, but fantasizing the rest of the day. When the it was over, all the residents were exhausted. The locker room was far more quieter than it had been at the beginning of the shift, and only the sound of the cubbies opening and closing and the smartphones turning on. And the smell... Well, a couple of them could use a shower. 

"You wanna grab a drink at Lovell's?" Jane asked. She was stretching as a cat.

"Sure, why not." Anne shrugged.

"No plans today?" Lizzy asked unbraiding her hair.

"Nop."

"Me neither" She confessed closing her locker. "Let's go."

Lovell's was exactly the same it had been two days ago. A dive where you could eat peanuts, drink beer, scarf down tequila and hook with anyone while playing pool. Pretty much Anne's perfect place. But instead of low-lives, it was full of doctors. Now she knew. One look was all she needed to figure it out.

"Beer?" Lizzy asked laying her hands on the counter.

"Tequila for me." Anne answered, sitting on a stool.

"Wow, girl, you wanna play?" She said laughing and ordering three shots.

"To our first day as guinea pigs." Jane toasted.

"Cheers!"

When she lowered her eyes and her glass after drinking it, she almost choked. There he was, staring at her, a beer in one hand, the other one in his pocket and his back against the wall, a few feet away from her.

"You fine, Anne?" Jane asked patting her back.

"Y… yep." She said coughing. "I think I'd better go home, girls, can't keep my eyes open."

And without saying another word, Anne grabbed her purse and her coat and fled the place.

But it wasn't long before a hand grabbed her wrist and made her stop on her tracks, just as she was about to unlock her car.

"Now you run away from me? I never thought it was that bad…" 

Anne turned to face him and fixed her eyes on his, which where playfully staring at her.

"It wasn't. Don't get me wrong…" She confessed lowering her eyes, feeling her cheeks on fire.

"Of course it wasn't. I know my moves..." 

"... But don't make this any more difficult. If I knew you were my boss, I wouldn't have sleep with you."

"Technically, we slept apart…" He smiled tilting his head.

"You know what I mean."

"Look, Anne, I don't want to push you…" He closed the distance between them slowly, his hands up showing his palms, until he was inches apart from her. Anne couldn't move, his presence was overwhelming, and the warmth he radiated made her close her eyes. He came closer until his mouth was by her ear, and let his warm breath caress it with a low whisper, while his hands grabbed her hips. "I want to fuck you senseless."


	4. One more night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you can't keep your hands off him, probably it will end up where we all know...

Had she been any weaker, she would have fainted in pleasure right there. She clawed her hands on his shoulders to keep her steady after he stated his intentions in her ear. All she could feel was his breath on her skin and his hands grabbing her hips, pulling them closer to his. Anne closed her eyes in pleasure and gave up. He was impossible to resist even if she wanted, which was not the case.

"Let's go." He said pulling away slowly, letting his cheek caress hers and lingering a few inches from her mouth, teasing her as if he was about to kiss her. 

But he knew that if he kissed her there, they'd never make it to her place. Not even to his car. He grabbed her hand and walked a few steps until they got to his black Mercedes Benz SLK. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief as he smiled apologetically, shrugging.

"I love a good ride…" He said with a wink.

Anne's face turned red while he opened the door to the passenger's seat. The darkness inside the car was only broken by the lights on the panel, that gave his face an eerie look. He noticed she was staring at him, and without taking his eyes of the road, he placed his left hand on her knee. The sudden contact startled Anne, but she wasn't able to take her eyes off him. His high cheekbones, his angled features, his gorgeous curls framing his pale face… 

But they reached a red traffic light and he turned his eyes to her, catching her breathless in her stare. There was something in her expression that he found hypnotizing. His hand went from her knee to her neck, caressing it, and pulling them both closer to kiss her. He couldn't keep driving with her eyes fixed on him, a look he found extremely exciting. 

This kiss was different. The passion was there, lying half-sleep and waiting to be fully awaken. But he knew how to keep things in control. Or at least he thought so. The taste of her mouth, the softness of her lips were overwhelming, but when she tempted his lips with her tongue, entangling her fingers on his hair, he forgot about where they were. His arms surrounded her body, pulling her even closer through the car while he deepened the kiss. He could only feel her hands pulling his curls and driving him crazy, her tongue exploring his mouth, with that soft taste of tequila that made him remember the night he spent together. 

"Fucking move, you asshole!!"

The yell, followed by a quite angry klaxon, brought him back to reality. A reality that had made him lose control. He stared at the car behind them with cold anger in his eyes, a face Anne hadn't seen yet and that disturbed her somehow, and stepped quickly on the gas. Instead of driving to her place, which was still about 20 minutes away, he drove between a few blocks until he found a deserted street with no badly-timed eyes around. He pulled over making the wheels squeal and turn to Anne.

He could tell she was thinking the same thing. They'd never make it to her place. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. He leaned back the seat, so she could straddle him comfortably.

"This is a roomy car…" She whispered unbuttoning his white shirt.

He was unable to speak. All he wanted to do is taking out her clothes and kiss her all over her skin. She realized his mood, deep and passionate, and she stopped joking. When Anne took care of his shirt, her hands wandered all over his chest making him moan while kissing him, feeling his tongue inside her mouth, his teeth biting her lips and driving her crazy. 

His hands wandered all the way up her legs, until they reached her buttocks and grab them passionately. She jumped at the feeling and pressed herself tighter to his body. But then, he stopped her, putting his hands on her shoulders and panting heavily.

"Do you know my name, Anne Neville?" He whispered under his breath.

Anne raised her eyebrows surprised. For a second she was about to give up and leave. Trying to fish something out from a tequila night was quite an accomplishment she had failed at before. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She remembered the bar, her elbows on the counter, asking for the second tequila... And there it was. The light suddenly went on in her memory, and she smiled playfully. Anne leaned on to kiss him again and she deepened the kiss until his hands were like claws against her thighs. She started kissing his perfect jaw line until his ear.

"Richard…" She whispered, noticing he got even harder under her. "Richard…"

He growled between his teeth and ripped her hose under her dress. She gasped in pleasure while she tried to unbutton his pants, but the ways he was touching her now between her legs had left her hands useless. His fingers slid inside of her, making her open her mouth for air as she'd have been holding her breath forever. 

Anne was about to lose it and the second before she came, he entered her in all his length, throwing her over the edge in absolute pleasure, that grew even more intense with each thrust. She grabbed her shoulders while she moved up and down, her face buried against his neck and his hands grabbing her hips until he was about to came.

"Say it… Say it again…" He begged in her ear.

"Richard…" Anne obliged also in his ear, nibbling his earlobe as she felt him spill inside of her with a low moan against her shoulder.

They stayed like that for a minute, until they could catch their breath. Anne slowly pulled back so she was facing him again, amazed by the beauty of his face, his forehead wet with sweat and his curls stuck to it, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction and desire and his lips relaxed in a tender smile. Yet, there was something apologetic about the way he looked at her.

"I'm... sorry I couldn't help it, Anne, I don't usually have trouble keeping in control, but you… I can't take my hands off you." He confessed with a shy smile.

Anne smiled grew wider as she recomposed herself on the passenger's seat.

"Couch sex, car sex... Are we ever hitting the bed?"

Richard let out a chuckle as he buckled his pants and put the hands on the wheel. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When she woke up at 4 a.m., Anne stared at the ceiling for a while before heading to the shower. Last night had been… What? Another mistake? Or something neither of them could help? She didn't know, and not knowing was something she kinda hated. When Richard drove her home, she didn't ask him to come over and he didn't impose either, so they had say goodbye. Anne, in an awkward way. Richard, always confident and with a comprehensive smile on his face.

What was about this guy she couldn't wrap her mind about? He was her attending, he hardly payed any attention to her whenever they met at work in front of other people, but the minute they were alone, it was magnetic. As if they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He had it right. When she was drying herself with a towel, her eyes discovered something that made her freeze. On the bath floor there was something that she forgot she had... His dark blue shirt!

She picked it up and caress it. The touch brought memories to her head that turned her on, making her approach her face to the fabric and inhale. It smelled like he did, sweet and sexy. Then she opened her eyes.

"What a creep you are, Neville..."

On her way to work, Anne found herself with mixed feelings. On one hand, she'd love to see him, to feel his lips against her mouth, and all those things he was so good at with her body. But on the other, she didn't want to be known as the first-year resident who banged her way to the top. She was a good surgeon, she had his father's hands, and she deserved it. But this could be quite an inconvenient.

When she got to the locker room, Jane and Lizzy were already there, changing their regular clothes for the pale green residents wore. They greeted her warily, until Jane approached her.

"You ok? Last night you kinda worried us." She said in a nice tone.

"Yea, I just… Well, I was quite tired, and I just wanted to head home. That tequila is not my friend anymore, I think." She laughed. Jane laughed as well, but Lizzy gave her a curious look, and her smile didn't reach her eyes.

It was time for rounds and again, they all went to the surgery floor desk to get their assignments. Richard came along followed by a nurse with a pile of charts behind him and nodded at them. He didn't even look at her, making Anne shiver silently.

"Follow me."

He entered a nearby conference room, where they were told to sit as the nurse gave each one of them a copy of a file.

"Neurosurgeons don't ask for help. We are prepared enough to face everything a brain or a nerve can throw in our way. But this case is one of a kind. One that doesn't appear in textbooks, one you only get to find in real life, practicing. Now, I'm giving you the chance to solve it. Or… " He smirked. "… to help me solve it, that is. I'm keeping you all with me today. I want to see you at the library, on the Internet, I want you to search for any solution you can find. Pitch me when you have it, and we'll see."

He was on his way out until he reached the doorstep and turn around.

"Of course, whoever finds out the problem, gets to scrub in with me."

In that second, all the residents stood up and fought each other on their way out.

"What's going on?" Anne asked surprised by the way all of them were so eager to win. Not that she wasn't competitive, she was to her very core, but this seemed overreacted.

"You don't know who is he?" Lizzy asked surprised.

"Mmm… No, not really. A neuro attending?" Anne answered trying not to give herself away.

"He's Richard York, it's almost impossible to scrub in with him. He's the youngest neuro surgeon in England, and one of the best in the world. Tell me you read his article on Revascularization and Aneurysm Surgery he published a year ago… It's like a Bible to neuro residents!!" Jane praised.

Anne started to tie the loose ends. Of course she did, and by the expression her face was drawing, her partners realized she was figuring it out. Richard York… So she was now banging her prospected mentor, the one her father had told her to follow to hell if he asked her to. The youngest neuro attending in the country… He was only one year older than she was!

_Fucking amazing, Anne…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping the tradition of giving song's titles to the chapters, so feel free to prompt me if you want any!


	5. Come & Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any prize better than scrub in with the best neurosurgeon in the country?
> 
> Maybe afterwork...

She had been the last five hours with her nose stuck in the books and the file Richard had gave her. She had to admit it. This case wasn't something you got to study on med school. Actually, she had never seen anything like this, not even his father had told her about this kind of problem. And he knew Anne had her eyes on neuro since she was fourteen and his dad had let her watch one of his surgeries from the gallery.

For a second, she thought it would be amazing to pitch his father with this case, but she knew it wasn't something that would give any results. Richard Neville, one of the finest neurosurgeons ever, was postrated in a nursing home, his marvelous career forgotten. She didn't let the sadness come over, she pushed it down to her very core and returned to the books.

The file said everything she needed to know medically. Yet… She felt like there was something missing. It was like trying to put the last piece of a puzzle and finding that it didn't match. She looked for the room number and left the library with her notepad, followed by a bunch of curious eyes.

Anne took the stairs, not wanting to waste a minute… and not wanting to run into Richard alone. She needed all her focus right now. She caught her breath before she knocked gently on the room door and walked in without waiting for an answer. In the bed there was a twenty year old boy, watching TV with a bored look on his face.

"Hello, Rob, how are you feeling today?" She asked taking her stethoscope and starting to check his sounds. 

"Same as yesterday. And the day before. I wonder if you're ever going to…"

"We are. Doctor York is the best neurosurgeon in the country, and he has all his staff working on your case. Tell me, Rob, when did you started to feel the headaches?"

"I've already told the doctor…"

"Humor me, please."

"Ok." He grunted. "About a week ago they got worse. I guess I've always been prone to headaches…"

"Anything especial about last week?"

"No, not really. Besides losing the last swimming race of the season."

"You swim?" Anne felt her heart pounding.

"Yea, I got myself into college with a scholarship, but after that I'm not sure I will ever…"

"Did you tell anyone about it?"

"No, no one asked… Hey!"

Anne didn't' let him finish. Her mind was so high she was about to get dizzy. She run to the surgery desk and asked for Richard. Edward York was there, signing a few charts and he heard her.

"He just got into the bathroom, you can wait for him… Hey!!!"

Anne was beyond thrill and didn't think twice. She entered the men's bathroom only to find Richard against the wall, executing his needs. He turned around surprised, and looked at her in such an amusement she realized right there what she had just done, and closed the door staying outside.

"He swims!!" She screamed through it.

"So?" Richard's voice came out muffled.

"He had a scholarship because of it. He's good. But a week ago he lost a race and the headaches started right after it."

Silence. A water tap opened. Closed. Silence. And the door opened wide. As wide as his smile.

"The pressure under water can make an aneurism explode."

"But the tests showed nothing…"

"One so small he'd still be functional, but that could cause the headaches and the epilepsy."

"You need to rerun the tests."

"We need to."

Anne smiled so pleased she was about to clap thrilled. She followed him all the way to the desk, where Edward was still signing charts with a funny smile on his face.

"First year guinea pigs are so eager… Did you remember to wash your hands, brother?"

_Brother… York… Of course!_

"Funny, Ed. Get Rob Percy ready for a coiling procedure. Page me and Dr. Neville when he's ready."

"Sure, Dr. York." The nurse picked up the phone and started to organize everything. Meanwhile, Richard turned back to her and raised an eyebrow.

"So… Neville. Anything to do with my mentor Richard Neville?"

Anne gasped. She could feel the flushing in her cheeks and that he had seen it, since the eyebrow went down and a warm smile took its place.

"Dr. Neville is, well, he is my father." Then it was time for Richard to surprise.

"How is he? Is he still in Berlin working for the Charité Universitätsmedizin?" He asked with a perfect german pronunciation. That was the lie his father has asked her to tell, and he had been spreading it as well since he found out about the Alzheimer's. But being confronted by Richard about this made her boldness tremble. She found difficult to lie, but lying to him was almost impossible.

"Yea, he's there still, you know. Always traveling…"

The hesitation on her voice didn't go unnoticed for Richard, whose eyes gleamed a little in the same way they had when they found the solution to the diagnosis.

"Give him my best regards. I wouldn't be who I am without him."

"Neither would I…" She pointed in a low voice that surprised Richard. He could totally see this was a subject she wasn't comfortable talking about. He was still deciding on how to proceed when their pagers beeped.

"Let's go."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After an eight hours surgery, Anne was totally exhausted. There had been complications beyond imagination. The aneurism was so tiny they were unable to find it for almost three hours. Yet, they knew it was there, so Richard was adamant about keep going. When they finally discovered it, Anne was about to jump and clap in excitement. She resigned herself to a soft _Good_ instead, and she could tell Richard was smiling under his mask.

The rest of the residents were at the gallery, cheering for Anne and knowing they were far away from the solution. All but Lizzy Woodville. When Anne came out of the O.R., she was waiting for her at the hall.

"How did you do it?" She asked after shaking her hand as a congratulation.

"I talked to the patient. It was all there." Anne shrugged taking off the cap and the mask, and throwing them to the garbage.

"Sure you scrubbing in had nothing to do with the fact you are banging York?"

Anne got pale. She was the worst liar on the land.

"What the… How did you... know?" She stuttered.

"I didn't, until just now. It's for people like you that the rest of us won't get anywhere as long as we don't suck any…"

"Wait! Wait!!! Don't go there, because it doesn't have to do anything with me sorting this out."

"Would you say otherwise if it did?"

Lizzy left her without any chance to fight back, and Anne sat down with her face between her hands. Now all the hospital would find out. She would be wearing the scarlett letter sewed to her forehead. She didn't bang just a regular resident, or even an attending. She had to aim for the best. Of course she was going to be publicly lynched.

Then Richard came out of the O.R. and saw her. 

"Tired?" He asked while writing the report on the desk.

"No. Fucked." The rudeness of her words made him turn around to face her.

"Do you think that's the best way to address your superior?" Richard said in the coldest tone she had ever heard from him.

Anne's eyes started to water and stood up, almost running to the stairs. Her shift was over about three hours ago, and she was exhausted. She was going downstairs with tears freely running down her cheeks, when a hand pulled her arm back.

"I was talking to you, Neville." Richard said, his eyes cold as stone. "You don't get to cut me off when I'm disciplining you. And a surgeon doesn't cry because she's exhausted. Or her attending scowls at her."

The coldness of his words dried the tears before they fell from her eyes. She pulled her arm away from his hand.

"Do you really think this is because you were being firm with me? Do you really think that poor of me?" Anne pointed out, her voice freezing as a blizzard.

His face softened and he frowned.

"So?" He crossed his arms and laid against the wall.

"Everyone knows about us." Richard raised his eyebrows and then shrugged.

"This hospital is no virgins retirement. What's wrong with us…"

Anne snapped again. "There is no us! There's only a bunch of residents that will think I'm fucking my way to the top! And you giving me this surgery will confirm it!!"

Richard seemed slightly hurt but he overcame it to console her. She was crying again.

"Anne… Don't be stupid. I'd never give you the surgery had you not come with the solution. And that's a fact. Doesn't matter what the people say. Facts are facts. Everything else is just a waste of time."

He slowly placed his hands on her arms, and she couldn't help but to accept the wide embrace Richard was offering. She hide herself between his arms, laid her face against his chest and let him caress her back tenderly, until she calmed down. 

Anne pulled away gradually, not really wanting to. He dried her cheeks with his hands, and smile tenderly.

"People will always envy people like us. It's not void pride. It's the truth. They don't have the skills, the hands, the brains, name it, and they will always find something to throw at you. Don't ever dare to listen to them. You have your father's hands. You don't need to fuck anyone to be one of the best surgeons of the country. Go home and get some rest."

Richard stroke her cheek gently, and went back upstairs. Anne stood in the middle of the stairway, with her cheeks flushed and her heart pounding. But it wasn't on anger, or frustration.

_Fuck me if I'm falling..._


	6. Can't Remember To Forget You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girls… You can call me Edward here… At least tonight. Anne, did you see my brother?"

The week went on, mostly under Edward York's mentoring. Anne almost didn't have the chance to run into Richard. The rounds, the mandatory time on the ER, watching surgeries performed by the big ones… And yeah, that included Richard, but when he was operating she stopped seeing him as that glorious sex fling she had tasted twice. He was one of the best neurosurgeons in the world, and watching him operate was like porn for the mind.

Stunningly, Lizzy had no said a word about her involvement with an attending, and that was totally off. So off that, when the friday night came and they went all together to grab a few shots at Lovell's, Anne confronted her about it.

"I need to know." She went up straight. "Why haven't you told anyone? You know, about…"

Lizzy stared at her and drank her Cuervo shot in one time. She closed her eyes wrinkling her perfect nose.

"It was peeing against the wind, I guess. You don't know what might happen tomorrow. If I gave you away, maybe I would be the next one on the stake. I know you solved it. That's a fact. But if I ever suspect you are getting any profit from banging Little York, there'll be consequences."

Anne smiled as she offered another shot to Lizzy and they both drank together.

"Little York… There's nothing little about him." She chuckled, letting the tequila speak. Lizzy truly smiled this time and she intertwined her arm in Anne's.

"Was it good?" Lizzy wondered after drinking the third shot.

"Liz!!"

"Come on, throw me a bone! It's been a while…" She begged and went to the counter to get two more tequilas. Jane was looking at them while she talked to George Plantagenet, who had been pouting so lonely in the locker room that she had no other choice but to ask him to come along.

"Ok, ok…" Anne engulfed her forth tequila and her eyes started to roll. She came closer to Lizzy's ear and whispered. "Mind-blowing, girl."

"I knew it!!" She yelled making them both laugh till they got tears in their eyes.

They didn't notice Edward York by their side until they turned to ask for the next round. He smiled at them and fixed his eyes on Lizzy, while his smile slowly became a seductive grin.

"Doctor York!" Anne said happily. "Didn't know you liked it here!"

"Girls… You can call me Edward here… At least tonight. Anne, did you see my brother?"

"W… what?" Anne stuttered, flustered by the booze and the mention of that certain person.

"He's back there. Could you do me a favor and get him this beer? I'd love to buy you a drink, Elizabeth…" He said with the whitest smile Anne had ever seen.

She looked at Lizzy, and she gave her a slight nod of approval. So she grabbed the beer, another tequila and turn around. She didn't have to look for him for too long. He was against the wall, checking his phone with a annoyed look on his perfect face. Anne cleared her throat and made her way to him. He lifted his eyes and met her, and quickly put his phone away.

"Anne… I didn't know you where here…" He said, mind-absently. Richard took the beer Anne was reaching out for him and she sat on a stool nearby.

"Your brother seems to be hung up on Lizzy. No wonder, to be honest. She could model… Richard?" He was staring blankly, and his mind came back when he heard his name.

"Sorry, Anne, it's just… Thanks for the beer. It's been a long day." Richard sighed and took a long sip from the glass. He stared at her, and smile when he realized she was drunk as a russian politician. "Anne… How many tequilas did you have?"

"Not enough…" She laughed as she drank the one she had brought along. Anne put the glass on the table and came closer to Richard, her hands trying to caress his face. But he grabbed them and lowered down, much to her surprise. "What…"

"Let's get out of here, c'mon."

Anne stumbled until Richard held her by the waist and helped her on their way out, while Anne waved goodbye to her friends. It was raining as if the Flood was coming. But instead of waiting for it to clear up under the arcades in the street, Anne started to run to the middle of the street, opening her arms into the rain and laughing while she felt it fall on her.

With half a smile, Richard followed her. His white shirt started to attach to his skin, and his soft curls got soaked on his way to get her. He held her waist from behind and she stopped spinning when she felt his lips against the back of her neck. Anne turned around to face him. The rain had made him even more attractive, and the way he looked at her let Anne knew he was thinking exactly the same.

She smiled, pulling him closer and tangling his hair between her fingers.

"You are a tease, aren't you?" Richard said, getting closer to her face.

"You have no idea…" She answered closing the distance between their lips.

The feeling of the rain pouring on them, the wetness of their clothes, his hands running up and down her back, her fingers caressing the shape of his neck… It all made their kiss even more exciting. When he pulled away, Anne had the silliest grin on her face. Richard couldn't help but laugh and tried to get her to his car again, this time with a better result. He helped her jump into the passenger's seat and closed the door.

By the time they got to her place, Anne had dozed off. Richard looked at her, her hair soaked, stuck to her neck, her clothes so wet he could see her every curve. He had no will to wake her up, and he decided to carry her up to her room. So Richard picked her up easily, closing the car with a small kick and heading to the door.

He prayed that she hadn't leave it locked, and he got lucky. Richard pushed the doorknob and entered the house. He saw it with different eyes than the first time he was there. The place looked totally vintage, and Anne hadn't payed any attention to its care. No decorator, that was for sure. But she could really use some new furniture. He told the perfectionist inside of him to shut up, and carried her upstairs.

Her clothes were completely soaked. There was no way he was going to leave her to get a cold or something worse. So he started to undress her carefully, but soon he realized that she was a heavy sleeper. When he got rid of all the wet clothes, panties included, he dried her softly with a towel, and tugged her under the covers.

Then he realized the piece of clothing that was on top of the sheets, laying partly the other pillow of her queen-sized bed. He took it with a familiar feeling, and realized it was the shirt he had left the first day they met. She was in such a hurry to disappear in the shower that she had taken it along. And now she used it as some kind of teddy bear.

Richard chuckled under his breath, moved by this sudden display of affection he wasn't expecting. He slowly put it aside and leaned over to kiss her cheek before leaving. But her hand suddenly grabbed his arm, probably unconsciously. Anne slurred something he understood as _Stay_ , and he had to smile again. 

He took off his wet clothes, and took both his an hers to the laundry room into the dryer. Probably tomorrow they would be usable again. He went upstairs again and laid down naked inside the covers. Anne instinctively snuggled against him, and Richard held her close. This was going to be the first time they slept together.

_And you are drunker than a skunk. Lovely, Lady Anne..._


	7. She Looks So Perfect

He woke up early that morning. He didn't have to go to work, so he could spend a few time lingering between the sheets. Richard knew Anne didn't have to go either, so he didn't try to wake her. Instead, he rolled to his side and laid his head on the hand, hovering over her.

She was so perfect sleeping… Her hair had dried on its own and now it was wavy, spread all over the pillow. There was no trace of frowning, or tears, or smirks on her face. He liked that she was so expressive, but seeing her at ease was something entirely new for him. He couldn't help to start caressing her hair with the tips of his fingers, but realizing she was just as naked as he were started to turn him on. 

Richard pulled away, not wanting to impose himself. Besides, this could get complicated so easily… He laid face up, his hands under his head, wondering. Even though he had told her this hospital was not a virgin retirement, truth be told it wasn't, but he knew being with a resident would carry along a lot of negative things. Especially for her. He was settled and had a respected name, but she was just starting.

And yet… Richard would stay away if she told him to. But he wished she wouldn't. 

While he was quietly staring at the ceiling, Richard heard her starting to wake up. He had a good ear and even a lighter sleep, a lot of sleeping in on-call rooms waiting to be woken up who knew when. He laid still, pretending to be asleep and containing the laughter in his throat.

"Jesus…"

He was about to give himself away when he heard her curse startled. He felt her picking up the sheets and staring at her nakedness, as well as his. He knew that by the slight gasp she had let out.

"No Dior boxers this time..." 

Anne slowly put down the sheets and prepared to get up without being noticed. She first got her feet out, then sat up and finally stood up. 

She had her back to the bed, and Richard half-opened an eye. She was so carefully trying not to make a noise… and he couldn't help to tease her.

"Sneaking away on me, Neville? Twice in a week, that has to be some kind of record."

The very second Anne heard his voice, she froze.

"I… Well, I'm not sneaking. Technically I'm trying to." She mumbled while trying to find her clothes, but there were none to be found. Richard smiled even more amused and he got up to get his blue shirt. Then he turned around the bed to face Anne and he offered it. 

Her face blushed so hard for a second he was afraid she'd have a stroke right there.

"You… That's…"

"You can't sneak without the proper clothes…" Richard teased her helping her get the shirt on. But it turned out to be a bigger tease for him. She was stunning. And knowing her naked skin was touching his clothes was a real turn on.

Anne realized his mood instantly. She had gotten to know his stares, the way his eyes gleamed with desire, intelligence, defeat or coldness. Those amazing deep blue eyes that now were roaming all over her body, making her feel the most desired woman in the world. She knew she'd regret it later. But for now…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was past noon when they woke up. Anne stirred like a self-satisfied cat, and opened her eyes when she felt his breathe against her skin. He had slept curled at her side, his arm over her waist, his curls almost tickling her cheek. She couldn't help to tangle her fingers in them, so soft and nice… 

Anne wasn't one to put labels on everything. She didn't feel the need to. But she was afraid that he wasn't the same way. Her smile slowly faded, and a slight frown appeared on her face. Richard seemed quite easy-going and laid-back. He didn't strike her as the typical guy who needs to put everything in little boxes.

A beep from his pager startled her and Richard woke up instantly, his eyes still sleepy while he tried to decipher the message. With a funny face that made her chuckle, Richard checked the pager and stood up with a sigh.

"Duty calls?" Anne asked lolling on the bed.

"Looks like." He answered stretching before starting to get dressed. Anne used the occasion to take one last look at his glorious nakedness, and she felt a wave of desire washing all over her. "Enjoying the view?"

"How did you…" 

"I would've done the same." He confessed smiling while buckling his pants and tugging his shirt in them. "I would've done more, to be honest, but I can't pass on this one."

"Anything good?" Anne's spider-sense started to beep. Richard stared at her and his eyes gleamed.

"Car crash, two crashed spines and one TBI. You wanna miss your only day off this week only to try and see me from the gallery?" He teased, but she was already hitting the shower and taking off his shirt on her way out. "Didn't expect any less from a Neville…"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Anne didn't get herself into Richard's O.R., that was something she knew she had to earn outside the bed sheets. But still, watching him operate from the gallery wasn't something not worthy. He was like seeing Nureyev in the middle of a stage. His hands were swift, precise, like the hands of a pianist. She knew her father wouldn't have brought up his name if he wasn't the best. And Anne was so eager to become his apprentice that she would do whatever she had to. Inside the hospital, that is. 

And inside of the walls of London Warwick Hospital, Richard couldn't be more exquisite about keeping their relationship purely professional. No one would ever complain of her getting a better treatment. Richard was right, and there were better, more experienced residents that deserved a place in his O.R., but it wasn't something that would scare Anne off. She'd work her ass off to get inside that room, and she'd prove everyone she was her father's daughter.

By the time Richard was off the hook, Anne was waiting for him at the hospital's gates. She didn't know quite well why she was doing it, but she didn't' find the will to leave without him. She was pacing, impatient, trying to find an alibi in case he wasn't in the mood, and whispering a few excuses under her breath.

Richard saw her through the glass doors before getting out, and a smile grew wide in his face. What… was she doing? Speaking to herself? She looked so adorable he couldn't erase the smile. Playing games wasn't his style. It was something that didn't go along with his ethics, or his nature. Sincerity and loyalty go a long way. So he went to meet her.

Anne saw him coming to her and she stopped pacing, unable to say or do anything. She didn't have to. The second he got close enough, Richard grabbed her waist, pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her hands went instantly to his neck, pleasantly surprised. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers and caressed her cheek softly.

"Hungry? Because I happen to know the best place to eat the dirtiest, greasiest, juiciest hot dogs in London…"

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an easy chapter, but I needed it to show how their relationship is growing, and they are pretty much on the same page. At least, for now...
> 
> From now I think I'm starting to update weekly, the exams are getting the best of me >.


	8. Ready or not

Days went by and happiness was starting to settle down in Anne. She hadn't been a fan of serious relationships, but the way Richard had eased them into routine had been so smooth that she soon realized there was something more between them than great sex. Which still was. Mind-blowing, sexy, steamy sex. He started to picked her up on his way to work, and she would wait for him when her shift finished. 

Living alone seemed great as well. At least for some time. Having this kind of freedom was something different from what the last years had been. But she also missed getting home to someone other than Richard. There were many nights Anne had to come home alone, and many mornings with a lonely breakfast in front of her. Not to speak of the first round of bills that came over by the end of that first month. It was time to get some partners.

So Anne had brought up a curt poster where the requirements were clearly stated: non-smokers, non-boring, drinking-buddies admitted. Music was always a nice touch to anyone's personality, and definitely pigs should stay away. The minute she posted it on the resident's board, people had started to pester her. Apparently, renting a flat in London by themselves was killing their savings, and a lot of residents were up to sharing. By the end of the day she was so consumed by everyone's petitions she finally decided to take Lizzy and George in. 

"If you get on my nerves I'll kick your arses so fast you will think you're time-traveling. Got it?" Anne stated pointedly.

Richard took her new flatmates with more grace than Anne had expected. To be honest, it would imply a certain amount of discretion and sneaking around, since they weren't really out on the open, but the sneaking was kind of sexy as well, so there wasn't too much complaining.

That morning, Lizzy was getting ready everything for the party that they were going to host that night. Anne had agreed on a few friends and some tequila, but that was it. No more. But apparently, even though that was her first intention, Lizzy had let it grow beyond her control.

"Psych and derm are going to? They're not even surgeons!" George gobbled. "Annie's gonna kill you and I will enjoy watching."

"Shut up! I… I didn't invite them, but they're like scavengers, they find out about any social event they can plunder." Lizzy explained after digging her elbow in George's ribs.

"Either way, you're so dead." He laughed while getting to the ER desk, where Anne was already flipping through the charts.

"Annie, the party…" Lizzy started.

"Don't wanna know, don't wanna hear. Not until I finish my CABG. And rounds. And studying. And…"

"Fine, fine, we got it. Busy girl. Don't worry, it'll be…"

"Don't!"

"What do we have today?" Richard came by when the gates opened. 

There was some yelling getting closer to them, muffled by the paramedic informing of the patient's condition.

"Tachycardia with episodes of unconsciousness, fever… and apparently Alzheimer's."

"Anne! Why are you here? I told you not to come to the hospital!"

There he was. Richard Neville, in all his oblivious glory, sitting on a gurney and bossing everyone around. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Anne almost had a panic attack, but she managed to keep herself together. She went straight to the locker room and sat on the bench, with her hands on her hair, staring at the floor. Edward York had followed her the first, with Richard, Lizzy, Jane and George trailing behind him. He stopped on the door and stared at them.

"Don't. Just leave. Shore, Plantagenet, Woodville, do the rounds. Doctor York will supervise. Move!"

"Edward, I…" Richard started to speak but the look on his older brother's face stopped him.

"She's my resident today, she's under my guard. Leave." He got closer to him when the guys left. "I'll take care of her. But she doesn't need any other distraction."

Richard stood there for a few seconds, before giving up and leaving. Then, Edward closed the door and turned around to Anne. She was already standing, laying against the lockers, with her arms crossed.

"I'm fine. Really."

Edward quirked an eyebrow and raised his hands as to calm her down.

"Truly, Dr. York. I've been dealing with this… well, quite for a long time."

"Fair enough."

"So, let me get Mrs. Conelly ready for your CABG."

"No. Today you're going to do paperwork. I want you to update charts, study and fill any forms you have pending. And I know there are a few."

"But…"

"Don't, Neville. I'm your attending and I'm taking care of you. Since you are just fine. Really." He mocked frowning before opening the door for her.

Anne lowered her head and got out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

She knew she'd have to go and see her father. But being out-closeted like this was something overwhelming. However this was going to affect his reputation was beyond her grasp. She couldn't avoid it anymore, and was starting to brace herself for a lot of pity gazes, staring faces and whispering around. Now that party seemed something to look forward to.

Anne sat behind the desk for pretty much the whole day, while the rest of the residents hovered around in between surgeries. Jane gave her a few sympathizing looks, while Lizzy just muttered "We're getting so wasted tonight" and made her chuckle. But George was a surprise. Instead of mocking her or just giving her the ignoring treatment, he looked quite serious. Anne stared at him while he was completing a report on the desk till he looked her back.

"My mom's schizophrenic. Sucks. Don't let that shit get the best of you." Anne raised her eyebrows at his confession, and half smiled.

"Thank you, George." She muttered before diving back in the paperwork.

"No problem. I was a week away from living in my car and now I have a place. Looks like I have more to thank you." He said before turning around and leaving.

Anne stared blankly at the charts, wondering what was going on in his father's room. She knew the number, and without even notice, she found herself standing up and going straight into the corridor. Her steps slowed down as they got her close to the door. It was open, and she could hear Lizzy's voice trying to soothe his father's unease. She peeped out into the room, but the minute her face showed up, his father's eyes found her instantly.

"What are you doing here, Anne? I told you not to come to the hospital, I don't like it! I have to work and you just keep getting on my way? Where's your mother? She's unable to take care of you or what?!" He screamed, making her shiver, overwhelmed. 

Anne turned around immediately, running away from the room while hearing Lizzy's voice calling her name. It was too much. Seeing her father fading away whenever she visited him was something, but this was beyond her tolerance. Tears were piling in her eyes as she reached the door to the stairs, and sat down on the steps sobbing uncontrollably. 

The door opened behind her, and she quickly stood up wiping her tears with the back of her hands before turning around. Anne knew who was there before meeting his eyes.

"Anne, are you…" Richard's expression was full of concern, and he was walking towards her to offer a hug, but she backed away as soon as she saw him.

"I'm fine. I just needed a second." She said, not truly knowing why she was holding herself back. Something inside of her screamed to just go and embrace him, but another voice was telling her to be strong. Not to show any weakness. To anyone. "See you…"

Anne walked down the stairs, leaving Richard startled and frowning. 

_What happened to you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you're liking it!! Ideas are welcome too ^^


	9. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut's coming, at last!

It was eternity. The day had started in the worst possible way. Her father's disease was out in the open for anyone to see. Best mind in the medicine field for decades, totally ruined by Alzheimer's. It was so tragic that some people wouldn't even believe it. Almost as destiny laughing on their faces. But Anne had no smiles for this. 

After that awkward moment where she rejected Richard's good will, she found herself uncomfortable in her own skin. She was used to pull away from people. She had to, at least. Not being used to it would have only caused her more pain eventually. But Richard was different. He was caring, smart, trustworthy. The guilt growing inside her stomach made her feel wrong. It was an awful gesture, but she didn't truly know how to fix it. Not a single clue.

When the clock hit 9 p.m. and the shift was over, a horde of residents hurried outside the building. Richard wasn't waiting for her outside the hospital gates as usual, even though Anne was quite sure that his turn finished at the same time. But she had no time to think about it. 

She had a sorority party collapsing her place.

When she got off her car, she stood wordlessly in front of the entrance stairs, on the sidewalk. Beers were already piling on the steps, and the music was so loud for a second she thought the window glasses were going to burst. There were two choices. Running away from everything, just getting back in her car and drive away… or joining.

It was a simple decision.

Anne ran up the stairs and got inside, grabbing a bottle of tequila on her way in. Lizzy and Jane were already there, dancing on top of a table like there was no tomorrow. George was doing a handstand on top of a beer barrel while drinking from the hose. That one was going to hit the ground. Hard.

But for the time being, there was only music. Laughter. A couple of cute kids from psych. Lizzy's blonde hair flowing around her with every move. Jane slowly moving her hips up and down, gathering a few looks. When they saw Anne, they started to scream telling her to come over. Anne complied smiling and taking the first gulp of the night while dancing between the two girls.

By the look on their faces, she knew a party piece was coming. Jane was behind her, and the minute Katy Perry's 'Dark Horse' started to play on the speakers, her hands started to caress her back and her thighs, slowly dancing to the tune while her hips rubbed hers. Lizzy gave them a randy smile, and moved closer to Anne. Her hands started to roam her waist and her neck, while Anne smiled back and danced between them. Their legs tangled up together, while the people gathered around them and stop dancing.

The atmosphere had gotten so arousing that it was almost silent. A lonely drop of sweat started to slide on Anne's temple while she felt her core turning on like a torch. There was something extremely enticing about these two girls, and all the men in the room felt the same way she was. Maybe it was the release from the worst day in months, maybe the tequila was getting in her system. But she was having the time of her life.

At least until she realized his stare.

Richard was leaning against the living room doorstep, his arms folded in front of him, his head tilted and his eyes roaming the scene, almost black with desire. When Anne saw him, she smiled at him before gulping some more tequila and get off the table by the end of the song, bringing on quite an excited applause.

The distance between them was closed now, and Richard was staring at her with half a smile softening his angled features.

"Now you trade me for tequila? He's not a good companion, he won't let you sleep, and for sure won't be there when you wake up." He said approaching her ear, letting his warm breath send shivers down her spine.

"Let's get out of here."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Fortunately, she didn't have to kick anyone out of her bedroom. The bed was theirs for the taking.

Anne stared at him, here eyes seeing him as for the first time. Richard was that kind of man that didn't need to make a fuss around his looks. He usually wore dress shirts that fit him in a way that most models would kill for. Slim but not tacky, soft and silky. The first button always unbuttoned, so the beginning of his collarbones would show. He had the neck of a ballet dancer and it totally turned Anne one. She would caress these bones with the pad of her fingers, leaving a trail of kisses after them.

But they had all their clothes on. Yet.

Richard had managed to keep his desire in control, fighting against his own urge to jump her and rip her clothes off. Her cheeks were flushed with the dancing --probably the tequila had something to do as well--, her eyes bright in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand. The skin her neckline left exposed was slightly wet with sweat, and he had to do his best not to grab her right there and lick it off.

He could tell she was getting confused because of his calm behavior. Usually getting in that bedroom meant their clothes would pool on the floor shortly after, and that was the longest time they had been dressed without touching each other. The smile on her face started to fade out, and a guilty look appeared in her eyes.

"Anne…"

"I know. Just… Please, don't. I'm not going to make you say it, it's ok." She mumbled going to the door. Richard stopped her, grabbing softly her arm and making her turn around.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are not leaving me?" She asked back, frowning.

"What?!"

"You know, I… kinda mistreated you earlier." Anne lowered her eyes and shuffled her right foot.

"So we sort it out. That's what couples do." 

"Do they?"

"Wait, you never…"

Anne shrugged and gave him an apologetical smile. What she had with Edward Lancaster was far from a relationship. At least, an adult one. He was childish and mercurial, and she was… Well, a teenager with black hair dyed red on the ends. Goth style 100%.

"Anne, when you are with someone and you care for them, you sort things out. There's going to be ups and downs, but trust me. I'm sticking with you, as long as you let me, of course. And I would like it to be a long, long time." Richard slowly put his hands on her arms, caressing them slowly.

Her body's response was an instant calm. He was sticking with her… A smile began to shine on her lips, a happy grin he had to chuckle to.

"I see you get it." Richard laughed before hugging her. "You feel so nice, Anne…"

His hands slowly grabbed her waist and he had to contain a groan when Anne pulled even closer to his body. Whenever they touched, Richard's core would throb faster, warmer than ever before. Their cheeks slid together until the lips found each other's. It was a gentle, loving kiss at first, but Richard slowly deepened it. His tongue ventured into her mouth, stealing a low moan from her throat. His hands grabbed the hem of her V-neck shirt and pulled it up to discard it.

The look of her naked torso was glorious. Richard had to restrain himself from taking her right there, and instead of it he started to kiss the shape of her neck, letting his tongue trace every muscle, every tendon, every inch of skin until he reached her bare breasts. He cupped one first with his hand, softly grazing them with the tip of his tongue, tracing every curve so lightly with his lips. 

Then, Richard kept going down, until he was on his knees, facing Anne's jeans. He unbuttoned them slowly, and pulled them down. He grabbed the hem of her panties with his teeth, letting the tip of his nose caress her femininity on his way down. He helped her out of her clothes but didn't pull up, even though her hands were holding his hair in a way to let him know she was beyond readiness. 

He went back to face her mound of Venus, his breath against it without even touching it.

"Richard, please… Just…"

"Shh…" He whispered and the air gave her goosebumps all over her body.

He slowly opened her legs, letting her inner core exposed to his lips to devour it. He licked it, caressing her lips with his, letting her wetness fill her mouth. His tongue explored every valley and every crease thoroughly, until he knew she was about to be finished. Then his fingers joined the party, entering her slowly and thrusting into her beating warm folds. It was more than she needed. He let his other hand for her to bite it and keep her from screaming, even though the noise from downstairs was so high no one could hear them. 

When Anne felt the pressure in her belly undoing, her knees almost gave up keeping her up. Richard felt her weakness and picked her up, only to deposit her carefully on top of the bed, hovering on her. 

"Richard, you…" Anne muttered with her breath still ragged.

"Don't worry, I'm just fine. " He smiled.

"I'm not. I want you… More of you… All of it." She whispered in his ear. She knew she had hit the right spot when his teeth bit her neck groaning.

Her hand went straight to unbutton his shirt and his pants. The feeling of the bare skin of his chest against hers was more than a turn on. All his hard planes were against her soft ones, and her legs surrounded his waist.

"Don't take off your clothes…" She asked, getting aroused by the feeling of the fabric against her inner thighs.

Seemed like Richard felt it too, because he entered her right after she said that. Anne's lips released a loud moan as she felt it, realizing the pressure was starting to build up again in her core. Richard's thrusts were rough and fast, and by the way he was biting her skin she knew this was something he had been craving all day. The feeling of his length entering her faster and harder threw her beyond the pleasure, making her cry out in arousal. It was all he needed, as he spilled himself inside of her shortly after, groaning against her neck while his hands grabbed a fist of Anne's fair hair.

For a minute they stayed together, breathing against each other's skins. When he rolled off to her side, she rolled as well to face him. Their arms found a way around her waist, his neck, while the tips of their noses where together, caressing each other.

"So you plan to stick around?" Anne whispered, her light blue eyes gazing at his.

"As long as you let me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know!! :D


	10. Love Will Tear Us Apart

That week when Richard Neville was a patient at Warwick Hospital was madness. He kept confusing Lizzy with Cecily Neville, his sister, and Edward York seemed to be a younger version of himself. Anne tried to avoid him. Whenever she dropped by, her father would yell at her asking to leave the hospital and let him work. He would go around the desk and grab some charts to glance through, completely sure he was back at his hospital as chief of surgery. Nothing further from reality.

It was a tough week for Anne to endure. The first days, residents and attendings would stare at her with different feelings betraying their eyes: pity, compassion, envy, bewilderment, satisfaction... She just kept her head down and her mind on the job, and Richard was a good assistant with that. While in the hospital, he would unload all his paperwork on her to fill in. Anne hated it, but she knew it was the best way to keep her thoughts from flickering. And outside the hospital, Richard was especially attentive with her. Nice diners, nicer nights between the sheets at her place, and even nicer talks afterwards. She found out he was a good listener, and she felt comfortable talking to him about what the past few months had been taking care of her father without anyone else knowing.

"And your mom?" Richard asked one night, caressing her hair while lying next to each other.

"She doesn't know either. She has another family now. I guess... Well. My father kicked her out, actually. He was difficult to live with, and my mother stopped caring. It was too hard for her to stay, I assume. The minute he gave her the chance to leave, she grabbed it without thinking twice."

Richard frowned and stroke her arm lovingly.

"You never saw her again?" He whispered.

"No." Anne answered after a pause. It was the first time she had talked about this stuff with anyone, and it felt better than she expected. "No, I heard she married shortly after leaving us, but that's all. She never reached out for me, so I assume she started a new life where I had no place in."

He lifted her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"And you're ok with that?"

Anne shrugged, as much as she could being naked and lying on the bed. "I guess. I never gave much thought to it."

Richard didn't want to push any further, but inside he knew that she had issues with that experience, issues maybe she wasn't even aware of. Being abandoned by her mother that way totally explained why she had no clue about how to resolve a problem in a relationship. Running away was the only answer she had known, but he promised himself it wouldn't be anymore.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Anne was at ease after her father returned to his nursing home. She realized it when she started to get changed in front of Richard without caring, to leave the bathroom door unlocked when she got a shower, or when she preferred to stay home watching a movie in her pajamas. But that morning something was bugging her in the back of her mind. Something she couldn't totally identify.

Lizzy already knew about Richard, and she wasn't surprised to see him around. George didn't give a shit. He told her so. With those exact words. So breakfasts were kind of nice with the four of them together. Only that morning, Lizzy was giving her knowing looks.

"What is it, girl?" She finally asked leaving the spoon in the bowl.

"Nothing, it's just…" Lizzy trailed off while biting her toast.

"What."

"Do you realize you have been sleeping here the past two weeks?" She asked looking at Richard. "Not that I care of, but it's a bit… odd?"

Richard stared back at her and then looked at Anne. "Really?"

Anne sighed. "Yes. Every night since the party. Lizzy's right, it's a bit odd. You don't have a place?"

"I do. But this is nicer." Richard grinned while eating his muesli. 

"Nicer? But… Well, it's just that even they find this weird. We could just hang out at your place." Anne suggested while drinking her latte. His phone rang and after looking at the screen and frowning slightly, he hung up without answering. "You don't need to get that?"

"Gotta go, see you later." With that, he grabbed his jacket and left.

They all stared silently at each other.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Anne had a hard shift that day. He was under Edward York supervision and he wasn't in the greatest mood. He was an amazing teacher, but when something would cross him, he would unleash hell. Between rounds and a cardiomyoplasty that had taken over five hours standing while she felt the worst urge to pee, that morning had proven itself to be awful. That feeling bugging her at the back of her thoughts kept itching her. Until she figured it out.

Lizzy pointed it quite well that morning. Anne hardly knew Richard. While he had found out about her father, her lack of prior serious relationships and pretty much knew everything about the residents life at the hospital, Anne was blank about him. Of course, she knew about his great academic record, but almost as everyone else in the profession. That couldn't count as knowing his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend…_

That was the word that fitted their relationship the best. Feeling ready for being a couple wasn't something that worried her. It had all moved so naturally that they didn't feel the pressure to label anything. But it was implied. However, her resolution started to crack that same morning. So when she ran into Richard while scrubbing, and seeing they were alone, Anne smiled at him.

"So, tell me. Did you always live in London? Do you have any siblings? And what about your parents, are they alive? Do you…"

"Anne…" He interrupted her chuckling. "Why do you feel the need to ask? Is it because of Lizzy? What she said this morning?"

Anne blushed and simply nodded.

"Don't over think everything. There's no need to. Just… You will find out. Truly." Richard smiled back at her, with that grin that always disarmed her, and left.

It wasn't her. Even her friends found this behavior quite strange. Was he hiding something? Anne shook her head. No way. Richard had no time for anything else besides the hospital and her. Whenever he wasn't operating, Richard would slip into her sheets and take her to another dimension. Clearly, there was no time for anything else.

Smiling, Anne left the O.R. with butterflies in her belly. Love was a strong word for her. It hadn't come out of her mouth ever, so even considering this was where her relationship with Richard was heading was a bit scary. But the way he used to handle things around made everything so smooth she had grown accustomed to it without even noticing. 

Anne, allergic to any kind of personal interaction that required compromise was, in her own way, compromising. And yet, that bug in the back of her mind…

She ran into him again while he was grabbing some coffee, only a couple of hours before ending their shift. 

"Just tell me which is your favorite band? Favorite song? Do you even like music?" Anne chased him with a begging smile.

"Truly? Anne…" His phone rang again and this time, he was clearly annoyed by the sound after hanging up.

"Richard, maybe you should take that…"

"Don't worry." He smiled at her and shrugged. "Anne, trust me. Why killing the mystery? If I tell you everything you won't discover it… And it's much more exciting, don't you think?" He caressed her hand slightly, a gesture that went unnoticed by anyone but them.

"See you later?"

"Sure. Meet me on the hall and I will take you somewhere nice for diner. And I will tell you a couple of things, ok?" He promised, making her grin and chuckling in return. "You're impossible."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Anne got behind with her charts. By the time she was supposed to be finishing, George appeared with the last batch of files from the late surgeries in the evening. She buried her head in her hands and growled.

"Sorry, but it's grunt's job." George said apologetically while sitting beside her. "We'll end up sooner if we do this together."

Anne took half of the charts and started to pen so quickly her fingers were getting cramps. The clock was ticking and she knew Richard had been already waiting for over half an hour. In case he made it on time. Maybe he wasn't, and Anne wasn't too late then. When she wrote the last letter down, she threw the pen and ran downstairs to get change and grab her stuff.

"Sex is really spurring on you, girl!" George said out loud while she escaped.

Anne was still laughing while she got to the hall. Richard was already waiting for her, apparently manipulating his cellphone with that annoyed frown in his forehead. Anne couldn't help but smile at that crease that appeared between his eyebrows, and when he saw her, he smiled back.

"Grunt time?"

"Yep. My hand is having worst cramps ever." She said shaking it. Richard took it and kissed her fingers.

"I will see to it. I'm a doctor, ain't I?" He was about to kiss her, but suddenly, he stopped half way. Anne opened her eyes when her lips felt the emptiness and look at him. His face was completely confused, but when he looked back at her, he caressed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Anne. Truly, I am."

"What…"

"Well, can't you pick up the phone for your life?" A redhead statuesque woman appeared by his side. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that toned her perfect long thighs up to her curvy hips, and a black turtleneck cashmere sweater that stuck to her skin like a second one. Anne stared at her and traced a little smile in her lips. The woman was staring at Richard, who wouldn't even look at her. His eyes were clawed in Anne's.

"And I assume this is the slutty resident who has been banging my husband, isn't she?"

 


	11. (I Just) Died In Your Arms

Lovell's was her safe place. Even though everything started there. While Anne was gulping her fourth tequila of the night, Lizzy came along and sat by her side.

"Wow, pace yourself, girl…" She laughed at first, but the sight of her friend's face cut it off instantly. Lizzy ordered a beer and looked over her shoulder while George was coming along as well.

"Jeez, this looks like a funeral… Don't party this hard, please, I'm a responsible adult." He mocked while getting another beer and sitting by Anne, at the other side.

"Just… don't, George. Tonight is definitely not the night." Anne mumbled after ordering the fifth.

"Ok, let's play who had the worst day." George suggested. 

"You don't want to play." Anne said coldly.

"No, trust me. _You_ don't want to play." Lizzy suddenly snapped, making both of her friends stare at her.

"Come on, a collapsed intestine bursted in my face. I have been taking shit of my eyes for over an hour." George started.

"York's married. His wife walked on us while planning for the evening." Anne said and scarfed down the fifth. Then she looked at Lizzy.

"I'm pregnant. I win."

George and Anne startled, with him mumbling something like holy crap under his breath.

"Who's…?"

"Oh, my…"

Suddenly, Francis, the bartender, hit the ground unconscious. Luckily, he did in a bar full of doctors, so almost everyone around came by to help. It was Lizzy who took charge of the situation, asking George to call an ambulance and taking Francis' vitals to see how he was doing. Fortunately, the man came to his senses dizzy but alive, but Anne and Lizzy didn't allow him to stand up.

"Ambulance is coming, just don't move. We'll take you to the hospital."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"What on earth are you doing here, Kate?"

"Why were you avoiding my calls? Haven't you done that, you'd know a week ago that Anjou wanted me to come by and perform a surgery on a 24 weeks pregnant girl. And I happen to be the best neonatal surgeon in the country. And your wife, have you forgotten." She said as a matter of fact.

Richard was out of breath.

"Again, what are you doing here?"

"I just told your, Dickon…"

"Don't call me that."

"You look different. You never let your hair this long, I like the curls. You look like this young actor from 'Moonfleet'."

"Everything is different." Richard snapped, getting away from her hand caressing his hair.

"Do you think leaving your practice, your friends, your house, your wife makes it all different? You just ran away, but back in Leicester everything is just the same. I am the same." Kate stepped closer to him but Richard stopped her.

"I'm not coming back to you. Not after… I'm just not doing it."

"That's fine." Kate sighed. "I'm here for work. After I'm done, I'll leave." She turned around and started to walk into the hospital. Richard hated himself for not being able to keep his eyes of her backside after following her in.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"What's coming?" Edward York asked out loud while Lizzy, George and Anne pushed the gurney into the ER.

"Unconsciousness, dizziness and a blow to the head on the fall at Lovell's. He's oriented and vitals are stable." Lizzy answered evenly.

"Lovell's? Ok, who were drinking?" Edward instructed the nurses to take the gurney into one of the boxes and stared at the three residents. The three of them rose their hands. "Fair enough. You're skipping this one. Move."

They were turning around when Richard's voice emerged from the ER.

"Anne!"

"Oh man, you have to be kidding me…" Lizzy mumbled while taking Anne from the arm and dragging her faster out of the building. Richard ran after them and took Anne's other arm. She got rid of both of them, and Lizzy and George moved away from the shit storm that was about to hit the fan.

"Anne…"

"Don't you dare to touch me." She growled, hatred shining in her pale blue eyes. Her words hurt Richard as a backstab.

"Anne, just let me explain…" He begged with apology in his voice.

"Explain? Seriously?! You want to explain to me that you have a wife? And that she looks like fucking Rita Hayworth? Now it's too late. You don't hook up with a girl being married, you asshole! You say that! You tell me the first night: I'm married, and that's when I can decide!"

"Anne, please, I know how you feel, truly…"

Her face suddenly reddened and George jumped in and grabbed her arm, convinced that she's about to punch York in the crotch.

"If I were you, I'd get inside the hospital. Because if I find you here when I get on my car, I'm running over you, braking and running again until I begin to understand how a human being can be so utterly selfish. And a prick."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They were staring at the ceiling, laying on her bed. Only hours before heading back to the hospital, but neither of them were able to sleep.

"What are you going to do, are you having it?" Anne mumbled.

"You kidding? You know what happens with pregnant residents. They kick you out into vagina squad or to peds. Not going to happen. I'm one of the best surgeons in this generation and having a child could wreck it all." Lizzy stated as a matter of fact.

"But.. Who..?"

Lizzy stared back at Anne and rose her eyebrows. She slowly let out a sigh, and looked back at the ceiling.

"Karma."

"Karma? Karma can't get you pregnant."

"Trust me, it can. Especially after I crapped on my partner for banging an attending…"

Anne's eyes were wide in surprise, but she moderated her voice tone.

"Please, tell me it's not Richard's, because that would be the cherry on the cake." She chuckled without meaning it.

"Well, I gotta tell you he's kinda related… But it's not his, of course, Anne, don't look at me like that. It's Edward's." Lizzy confessed without making too much of it.

"Damn… He is hot, at least." Anne tilted her head and nodded approvingly. 

"Yep. He is hot."

"Are you telling him?"

"Nope. We're not… you know, it's not like you and… Well…"

"Don't worry, I know what you mean."

"So that's it."

"Maybe you should sound him out… See how he moves." Anne suggested after turning the alarm off. Lizzy stood up and shrugged.

"Maybe."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

He hated the situation. He was a temperamental guy, but knew how to keep it in control. He was always calm, and never yelled. He could discipline any resident without raising his voice an inch, but this was something that got to his very core. There they were. Laughing together, like two old pals. They were, actually. Kate'd been mentored by Margaret Anjou before she left London to establish her practice in Leicester with him, shortly after they got married. But Anjou was up to something. She always had a second intention behind an apparently good first one.

"Why did you bring her here?" Richard asked interrupting them.

"Well, Richard, I have a case that could use your wife's magnificent hands." Margaret answered politely and with a charming smile on her face. But her eyes were stone cold. Kate laughed pleased and looked at her husband. "This isn't personal, it's strictly professional, Richard. Don't let things spin out of control."

"Well, that's a relief! As a matter of fact, bringing her here is personal. There are a hundred neonatal surgeons in the country and you happen to bring her here. It is personal."

"Whether you like it or not, I will need a consult." Kate intervened, her voice even. "Can I bother you for a second?"

Richard quirked an eyebrow and nodded quietly, and followed Kate into one of the rooms where they looked at the x-rays.

When the residents started their shift, all the attendings went to pick them at the main desk. Edward York took Lizzy, and for the first time in the last weeks, Margaret Anjou came by to get George. When she turned around, he gave Anne a look mocking terror, and she had to smile at his face. A smile that froze in her lips when Kate appeared.

"Neville?" She asked while looking into her chart.

"It's me." Anne rose her hand awkwardly, and Kate rose her emerald eyes to stare at her. She shrugged and nodded. "Let's go."

They walked silently into the patient's room, where a woman, pregnant with twins, was laying on a bed while reading a book she closed the minute they came inside.

"Mrs Tomlinson is pregnant with twins…"

"Lia, please." She asked smiling. "Whenever I hear his surname I think about him not having to carry this two big guys inside my gut and I feel the need to punch him in the crotch."

"Lia, then." Kate laughed politely and turned to Anne. "Define TTTS, Neville."

"Lia's twins are connected by blood vessels in the placenta, but one is getting too much blood while the other can't get enough." She answered evenly.

"What consequences can have in the weaker twin?"

"He can present with iron deficiency, lung underdevelopment and brain damage if the situation is extended."

"Which approach are we going to apply here?" Kate's questions attacked her merciless, and Anne was starting to stumble.

"We're separating the blood vessels inside the uterus."

"How?"

Anne went blank. This kind of surgery was once in a lifetime, and she knew about Katherine Haute. She was a first class neonatal surgeon, and her technique was beyond what you could learn in any textbook. She was about to pitch in when Kate interrupted her.

"I'm one of the five surgeons in the world that can do this procedure inside the womb, so consider yourself lucky. you're assisting. Lia, Dr. Neville will come by later to get you ready for surgery. Thank you."

They stood outside the room by the door and Anne felt the need to speak.

"I could've answer if you gave me the time."

"It's not personal. I train my residents hard, not only the ones that have sex with my husband." Anne had to blink twice to take the blow gracefully. "Go to the lab. The pre-op work should be ready by now. Get them and examine Lia's babies. Find me when you're done."

After fetching the results and seeing everything was normal under the given circumstances, Anne went into the patient's room to check on the babies.

"Hello, Lia. I'm going to perform an ultrasound to keep an eye on your boys. It won't take long." She explained while preparing the machine.

"Tell me, Dr. Neville, I have a question."

"Sure, you can ask us any doubts you may have about the procedure…"

"The truth is that I'd love to know what it takes to go after another woman's husband."

Anne froze, stared at her for a second and tried her best to ignore the pun.

"My husband fell for it. New fellow in the office, younger, brighter, hotter than me. Of course, carrying his two sons wouldn't suffice." She trailed off while weeping her tears before they fell.

"I'm sorry about your husband." Anne said while looking at the screen. There was a glimpse of something that was out of place, but she couldn't realize exactly what it was.

"Are you sorry about Dr. York's husband as well?"

There it was. Even though she felt the sting of the patient's question, Anne needed to check on Kate and tell her what she just discovered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Why did you ask to work with her?" Richard demanded to know, leaning against the main desk of the surgery floor.

"Richard, you're unable to think that I may not have a second intention." Kate frowned not paying attention to him, but looking into her chart.

"Sure. Kate, second intention was your maiden name, so don't bother me, please. It's just…"

"Anne is a good resident. She has good skills, and I happen to know who her father is. I wanted to see if she has inherited his hands, and so far…"

"Dr York?" Anne's voice appeared naively and they both turn around.

"Yes?" They said at the same time. Kate gave him a disapproval look and walked towards Anne.

"Anne, can we just…" Richard started to talk but the look in Anne's eyes stopped him right on his tracks.

"Dr. York, there's something up with the babies. I was doing the ultrasound, and one of them presented a lower blood pressure than it was foreseen. The labs seemed correct, but this condition is consistent with regular tests."

"Good catch, Neville. Let's go, get Lia ready for surgery and I will set the OR immediately."

Saying Katherine York was an amazing surgeon was an understatement. Seeing her hands work through the delicate blood vessels of an unborn baby inside of his mother's womb was mind-blowing. During the time the surgery took place, she didn't find the urge to hate her, and she kind of hated herself for having such a magnificent opponent. It was almost impossible to despise her. Kate was a talented surgeon, a good teacher and looked like Maureen O'Hara without even trying. 

_It's like facing Godzilla with a cockroach._

By the time Lia awoke at her room, Kate and Anne were already there, performing another ultrasound to keep an eye on the babies.

"Are they…" She mumbled, still dizzy from the anesthesia.

"Everything went perfectly well. And your babies will hold in your womb for a few more weeks, until they are fully developed." Kate said with a reassuring smile. "Dr Neville will take care of you from now on."

"I prefer if she's not in my case." Lia stated, a slight tone of contempt under her voice. But Kate was bewildered.

"Has she done anything wrong?" She asked coldly.

"No, but I prefer not having to look at a woman who has slept with another's husband, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't know what you mean, to be honest. See, I don't have Dr Neville's patience so I will put this out in a way you understand it. My husband didn't cheat on me. I cheated on him. Dr Neville has done nothing wrong, and you have no right to behave like you have done. An apology would be the best way out, and don't worry. I will take her out of this case, but not because of your asking. I don't want one of the most promising students I've ever worked with to have to endure such a humiliation."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't a crossover exactly, but I have taken the idea of doing some kind of 'Grey's Anatomy' with our sexy Richard and smart Anne. I kinda like him in a more serious context professionally speaking, and neurosurgeon sounded like a good option.
> 
> Hope you like it!!


End file.
